Witches! The Pokedex Holders Edition
by DarkPaladin000
Summary: A parody in which all of the female dex holders are witches, and then the boys try to prove they are witches.
1. Witches?

**Author's Note**: I don't own Pokemon Special. Otherwise, the Pokedex Holders would actually be called the Drechenaux.

One fine day, the boys of the Drechenaux (that's what I call the Pokedex Holders. Prounounced Dreh-ch-nox.) were at Gold's house. They were all present, from Red to Black, except Gold, who had mysteriously vanished.

Black was busy reading a book, Red was arguing with Green on what moves were better to use against water type Pokemon, while Silver was looking something up on his laptop, Ruby was looking through a pamphlet, and the rest were simply gorging.

In the midst of these events, Gold walked in, with a mischievous grin on his face that was even wider than Dia's smile. He had what looked like a few sheets of paper in one hand.

"Where were you?" Silver asked, with his eyes still on his laptop screen.

"I was sneaking around where the girls were, and I found this stash of photos." Gold said, grinning from ear to ear as he looked through the photos. Silver would have smacked him, but as he was about to reach Bowser, he decided to concentrate on his game.

"Look, I'm a ground-type master, and I have experience battling water types. Let me tell you..." Green began, droning on, not realizing that Red wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention.

Gold was shifting through the photos, when he found one that was a lot bigger than the rest. The others were about as big as trading cards, this one was about as big as a full page, and much more detailed than the others.

"Hey." Gold said, motioning to Diamond and Pearl who were eating to come. "This pic is weird."

Silver lost to Bowser again, and as it was his fifteenth loss that day, he decided to take a break instead of throwing his laptop against the wall in anger. Ruby decided to join them as well, and Black finished his book and joined them as well.

Only Red and Green weren't with them, and Red was staring at them. Green finished while saying, " and that, Red, proves that the root of a prime number is irrational. Wait, you're not paying attention, are you?" He asked, noticing this fifteen minutes after Red had stopped paying attention.

"Paying attention? You started with how to beat water type Pokemon and somehow ended with the fact that the roots of prime numbers. How did you do that?" Red said, and before Green could think up of a good comeback, Red had wandered over to the others, and Green decided to join them.

"This is weird." Gold said, handing the picture over to the two, who then observed it.

It was a picture of Blue, Crystal, Yellow, Sapphire, Platina and White, all in witch costumes. They were all gathered around a cauldron, and the sky behind them was dark, and a few Shuppet and Duskull were gathered around them. That wasn't what was freaky, rather it was their expressions. They were are cackling, except Platina who had her eyes closed and was gazing up at the sky.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Gold asked.

Diamond was thinking that Platina looked prettier in a witch dress than she normally did, but he knew (or hoped) that that wasn't what Gold was thinking.

"Yes." Ruby said. "The photo looks too real."

"I'd say it's just computer graphics, but nothing could make a photo look like that." Green said.

"So, do you think, that they're really witches?" Pearl thought.

"Witches don't really exist." Red said, though he was a bit unsure looking at the photograph.

"Come to think of it," Black said, "you guys said that Yellow was a child of the Viridian forest, right?"  
>"Yes." Silver said.<p>

"But, from the book that I read, it said that all children of the Viridian Forest are boys." Black said.

"Maybe Yellow is still lying about her gender." Gold said.

"No, but maybe she isn't a child of the Forest. Maybe she just has magical powers. I mean, she was able to raise the level of her Pokemon in battle, and no one can do that." Black postulated.

"Not to mention, Blue did do some strange things when we were under the Mask of Ice's control. I remember Pryce had to take special attention, using psychic Pokemon to trap her." Silver said.

"Nice theory, but how do we test it?" Emerald asked.

"One of us will have to check that." Green said. "Any ideas?"

Everyone was quiet, but Diamond raised his hand for some odd reason.

"I have an idea. I'll go ask Platina. She'd never lie to me." The other just stared at him oddly.

"That's the most brilliant plan I've heard of." Silver said.

"I knew that you would like it." Diamond said.

"That was sarcasm, moron." Pearl said.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Gold said. "I don't mean asking directly, but Platina is the most probable to spill something. Okay, look, Diamond, you have to go ask her, but do it in a roundabout manner. Got it? Indirectly."

So, Diamond went outside to find Platina, though she was conveniently strolling along th path anyway, listening to music on her iPod. The others hid while Diamond walked up to her.

_Indirectly, I have to ask her indirectly. _Diamond thought, and said,

"Platina, if you were a witch with magic powers, would you tell me?" Diamond finally said.

Platina hadn't probably heard him properly, as she asked him, "Come again?"

Diamond then repeated what he said, and Platina just looked at him oddly.

"Err, is this a joke of some sort? Something new you and Pearl are coming up with?" She asked.

"Urm, yes. By the way, I was wondering if you and the rest of the girls would like to come to a Halloween Party at Gold's house?" Diamond said rather quickly.

"We'd love to, but we already have plans. Have fun!" She said, and then left.

When she had left, the others emerged from their hiding places.

"Indirectly? That was indirectly!" Pearl almost shouted.

"I vote that we put Diamond away from these missions." Silver said. Everyone else agreed, but Red asked,

"What was that stuff about Halloween?"

"Well, I guessed that if they were witches, then they would be doing something evil on Halloween. And she said that they would all be too busy, so I guess that's a bit suspicious." He said.

The others stared at him in silence.

"I'm amazed you managed to think of that." Pearl said, so surprised that he forgot to smack Diamond like he usually did.

"So, we'll have to spy on them on Halloween." Gold said.

Soon, Halloween approached. The male members of the Drechenaux went through their plan again, revising it over and over.

Silver, easily the most devious of all of them had spent hours laboring on the master plan. He had left nothing to chance, spending all of his wit on the plan. He had watched all of his James Bond DvDs three times each, and now there was no chance of failure. At exactly nine at night, when the spirit of Halloween would be in full swing, then it would be most likely that, if the girls were witches, they would reveal it.

All of them were gathered at Gold's house once again, and Silver double checked everything. Then, once he was sure that their preparations were complete, he took out his phone, and made a phone call.

"Um, yes, Blue, you might be busy but we have a situation near the forests near Gold's house. Could you come to help?" Silver asked. Blue said she would and that it wasn't a problem at all. Silver canceled the call, Blue would soon be trapped for a while in the traps they had set up near the forest. When she would finally get out, Diamond was supposed to tell her that they had all been training, but the traps they had set up had gone out of control.

"Why do we have to get rid of Blue again?" Diamond asked.

"You forgot again?" Silver said, glad that he was positioning Diamond somewhere that he wouldn't cause trouble. "That's because, while I may be devious, Blue is more so, and she'd catch me trying to do anything. Of course, if she calls back, my phone will be switched off."

From their window, they could see Blue moving towards the trees. Silver gave the signal, it was time to begin.

They all snuck around to where the girls were. They had expected them to be in costumes for Halloween, but they were wearing what they usually did. The decorations were normal, and it didn't look any different from a normal get together.

"Looks can be deceiving." Green said. Emerald, being the shortest, could easily spy from them from a window, so long as he curved his hair back a little. He'd be able to get away quickly too, and would be hard to notice.

As for what they were saying, that was all up to Black. He stuck a sort of thin spike into the wall, only it was one of Silver's creations that allowed them to hear what they were saying.

The first ten minutes were nothing but what the boys called boring girl talk. Then, they moved to another room. For this, Silver crept on the roof. He had already put hidden cameras in all of the rooms, though he had to be a bit close for them to work.

Then, his eyes widened. The girls had some sort of huge white slide behind them, and were starting to wear costumes from the pile that were in the room.

So this was how they took the photograph, Silver thought, and then signaled for the others to abort the mission and meet again at Gold's house.

They all met half and hour later, when Diamond had finished with his job, though he still needed Pearl's help in order to do it without letting the Meowth out of the bag.

"So I guess we were wrong." Silver said. "Black, when was that book you were talking about written?"

"A few hundred years ago." He said, after checking.

"That's way too long ago to be reliable." Green said. They all pretty much had nothing to do after that, as they had spent all their time planning the 'mission'. This was more true for Silver who felt like an idiot as he had planned everything. He had thought of hundreds of back-up plans which he didn't have to use, as the mission had gone smoothly.

Diamond decided to go outside after a while, which surprised a few of the others, though they didn't really comment.

Once he was outside the house, Diamond began moving strangely, one step after the other, as if he couldn't control how he was moving. He moved to where the girls were.

"He's arrived." Yellow said gleefully as Diamond walked right in. They were all looking at Diamond.

"We need him today." Platina said. It wasn't her usual voice, but a rougher one.

"Hidden cameras, peaking from the window, they thought they had got us." Blue said, smiling, but it wasn't her usual smile.

"We still shouldn't have left that photo lying around." Sapphire said. "We must be more careful."

They all cackled, and the shadows around them moved. The room changed, a cauldron rose from the floor. They all had donned their black robes again, and somehow, their nails seemed to become longer, their faces more beautiful yet darker.

"We've always needed things from boys. Hair, or merely a boy's presence to conduct a spell." White said.

"Yes, which is why we still keep all of them, and don't merely incinerate them with our power. We have to keep changing who we use or they'll get suspicious." Platina added. "Now, Diamond, be a good boy and sit in the cauldron while we weave our witchcraft."

"Of course, whatever you want, Platina." Diamond said and sat on the stool, his eyes distant.

He was completely under the witch's power.

Author's Note: I got the idea from a dream I had. I'll leave it up to your imagination as to what the dream was. This is my second PokeSpe fic, so comments are appreciated.


	2. Conned?

Author's Note: I don't own Pokemon Special or any of the other things mentioned in the chapter(s). I had meant for this whole thing to be a oneshot, but I just thought of this chapter. Also, I don't watch any shows/movies by the name of Witches!, so this isn't based on that. Now, in this chapter, basically the opposite of what happened in chapter 1 happens. It could be poetic justice. Or maybe I'm just running out of ideas. Your choice.

The females of the Drechenaux are witches, people who get their power from Pokemon, either theirs or others (they sometimes 'borrow' the boy's Pokemon.) One day, they were taking a stroll together.

"Is shuppet saliva or arbok venom better for a sleeping draught, I forgot?" Sapphire said.

"Don't talk things like that, what if they hear us?" White said.

"I think it was neither of them, I think it's Jigglypuff's sound waves trapped in a solution of brine." Crystal said.

"Anyway, the boys are at Gold's house." Blue said. "Even if they do overhear us, one memory spell and they'll remember nothing at all."

"Easy for you to say." White complained. "I've had to modify Black's memory a dozen times since he got here, and he's the newest member. He's a bit too smart for his own good."

"Turn him into a Nidoran." Blue suggested. "Oh yeah, you wouldn't do that, not to _him_." She said, emphasizing the last word. White blushed, they were witches, that was to say girls with magical power, yet girls all the same.

"Anyway," Blue continued on, "Some of them are getting pretty annoying now-a-days. How about we get rid of a few of them? After all, we don't need all of them. I suppose we could keep Red and Pearl, they're completely clueless. We've never had to modify their memories." The others stopped in their tracks.

"Get rid of them?" Yellow asked. "We may be witches, but we're not that evil. We don't 'get rid of people'."

"Relax." Blue said with a carefree smile. "I was just joking, for the most part." The others didn't seem entirely convinced, and they continued with their stroll. Soon, they all began getting very, very bored, which, as they were witches, was rather dangerous for those they knew.

"I'm going somewhere." Blue said and slipped into the forest. Once she was sure the others couldn't see her, she went back towards Gold's house. Messing with the boys was always fun. She peered in through a window, and with a single simple syllable she was able to hear all that they were saying, as if they were right next to her.

It boring, but she had an idea to spice things up. Green was sitting alone next to Silver, who was playing on his computer. She moved her hand and made a motion at Green. Green immediately looked around, wondering who had hit him, and then sat down again. Silver closed his laptop with a frown on his face. He always lost at Bowser, almost as if his game was enchanted so that he would always lose. Blue moved her hand again and saw Green turn towards Silver this time.

"It's not funny." Green said.

"What's not funny?" Silver said.

"Don't act like you don't know anything." Green said, and Silver, of course, was behaving like he didn't know anything, which was the truth.

"Whatever." Green said. "Don't do it again." The moment he turned around, Blue moved her hands and Green was hit hard.

This started a fight between Green and Silver, and Blue was rolling outside the window laughing. This was even funnier than the time she had left that photo of all of them as witches lying around and Gold had picked it up. Crystal and White both thought that it was irresponsible and reckless, but they never found out, did they?

Then, Red came near them and said,

"What are you fighting about? Blue?"

Both of them stopped fighting and even blushed slightly. "Since when do you make comments like that?" Green asked.

"Since now. Anyway, where are they?"

"I think they're in the woods." Silver said. "I didn't see Blue with them though."

"She' s probably trying to con someone with her lame old tricks. Only they might not pretend to fall for it like we do." Red said. Blue stopped laughing. What was Red talking about?

"Don't say that to her." Silver said. "She likes thinking that she can fool everyone." Blue was so shocked that she ended her spell. So shocked that she just walked into Gold's house and asked Red and Green if they would have a word with her in private, ignoring Gold's giggles.

"Red, is it true that you only pretended to be conned by me all of those times?" Blue asked, and both Red and Green looked surprised, as well as embarrassed.

"Well, yes." Red said. "We thought it would make you feel better. Actually, most people you've met, like Sabrina during the battle only pretended to be fooled. Once in a while you may have done something right, but those are just by accident." Red confessed.

"Is that true Green?" Blue asked in astonishment.

"I'm afraid it is." Green said, not looking directly at Blue. They both looked at each other nervously and left.

The first thing that Blue felt was anger. She wanted to curse Red, but according to the treaty she couldn't.

Witches may not follow rules, but they did follow the ones that they made themselves. Like the treaty. According to it, she could only take things from Green and Silver and cast any major spells on them. For Yellow it was restricted to Red, and Crystal to Gold and Emerald, White to Black, Platina to Diamond and Pearl, and Sapphire to Ruby. That was why Red and Gold always had it easy, because neither Yellow nor Crystal would do anything bad to them. In her opinion, they were way too goody-goody, after all, they were witches, if they weren't bad, who would be?

She shook her head and walked away.


End file.
